


Chasing California

by Rileykins



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Deepthroat, F/M, Kinktober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-09 03:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rileykins/pseuds/Rileykins
Summary: Ophelia and Roman square away some sacred time together, and Roman won't let her forget who's really in charge.





	Chasing California

**Author's Note:**

> Am I crazy, basically flooding the WWE - and respective character - tag/s like this? Probably. Sorry, not sorry. Enjoy some smut.

Ophelia was positively bristling with excitement.

Both Seth and Dean were working today, as it was a Monday. Seth wouldn’t be home until after dinner some time, and Dean was expected to pull some overtime early, so he could leave his later day shifts earlier. It was a decent setup, with no one every not having their needs or wants met in or out of the bedroom. While she was looking forward to having most of the morning off, she couldn’t wait for her boyfriend Roman to get back from running a work-related errand. Lounging comfortably in their shared grand king-sized bed, Fee wiggled her toes, already feeling breathless with the idea of what her boyfriend had in store for them- for her, tonight.

Roman had snagged her by the wrist the night before, kissing her temple before placing her hand over his hard cock. “This is all for you tomorrow.” He growled, kissing her temple once more before he headed out to the gym with Dean. How he managed to get through the session with a rock hard cock only made Ophelia dream of the day she could get him hard for a whole day without release. She grinned, rolled out of bed, and skipped into the bathroom to shower, leaving her house robe on the floor.

The remainder of the morning was spent working from home, doing any leftover paperwork that she may have forgotten about over the weekend. Her hair hung damp over her shoulders, wrapped only in her warm house robe, her eyebrows pinched together as she watched her computer screen carefully. She had been given access to the pharmacy’s records about a year ago after she had been worried that she wasn’t pulling her weight at the actual store. Most nights she could get her work done without an issue, but some nights, especially nights when all three of her boys were home, paperwork took a very far, dark backseat.

Last night had been one of those nights.

Now, hunched over her laptop with her feet propped up on the coffee table, Fee sighed as she clicked on a drop-down, wincing when it leads her to a part of the program she wasn’t completely familiar with. She frowned, clicking out of the tab and logging out. She had caught up with all over her overdue work, sliding her mouse over to shut her laptop down when she heard the front door beep open. Her heart leapt into her throat, and for a second she hesitated, considering her options. She could leave her laptop on and feign disinterest in Roman, focused more on the work she had just finished. Or, she could throw herself at him.

She wouldn’t have to wait too long.

His footsteps, heavy and directed at her on the couch seemed to fill the silence that had taken residence in the house before. Ophelia could barely hear her own breathing over the blood racing through her ears. Suddenly, a weak shadow covered her, and she looked up to find Roman towering over her. “Hi, babe.” Fee whispered, grinning at him. “Have a nice day at work?”

Roman grunted, leaning down to kiss her greedily. One of his massive hands came under her chin, holding her there as his tongue pushed between her lips. Fee pushed the laptop haphazardly onto the couch beside her, arching up into her man’s touch. He chuckled deep in his chest, and he stood back up, stepping back away from the couch as Ophelia caught her breath. He watched her with half-lidded eyes, dark with growing lust.

“So…” She whispered, running the tip of her tongue over her full bottom lip. “It was a good day, then?”

“Better knowing I’m going to have you all to myself for the next few hours,” Roman told her, voice low and gravelly. He couldn’t hide his emotions from her, never mastered that trick. It was something she adored about him, how easily she could read his body language, how easily he gave himself away. “Get over here.”

Ophelia’s grin only widened and she scrambled off the couch, going to Roman’s side as he took her by the wrist and pulled her in. They hugged, the half Samoan pressing her deliciously tight to his torso as he kissed the top of her head. She sighed, breathing him in, running her hands up and down his back. He pulled away slightly, hands moving to cup the swell of her ass through her housecoat. Immediately Ophelia knew that he would say something. He always did when it came to her faithful housecoat.

“Why do you wear that thing, all the time?” Roman murmured, dark eyes glittering as one of his paws came between them, fumbling with the already loose knot Ophelia had put in it. A smile toyed at the corner of his mouth, giving away the ‘serious’ tone as nothing but something he used to poke her with. “You know you might as well just walk around naked, we’d never complain about it.”

“You boys would have me walking bow-legged for the rest of my life!” Fee giggled, going up onto her tiptoes as his one hand, still holding onto the curve of her ass squeezed. “It’s protection,”

“It’s a nuisance,” Roman growled, pushing her into him again, watching as her face coloured. “I just want you naked, Fee, is that so hard?”

“No, but I know something else is.”

Roman growled again, letting her go as the housecoat fell open, revealing her in only a lacey, tiny thong. He stepped back, clearly appraising her. Ophelia never felt like a piece of meat in the hot gaze of her boyfriends, and she knew they felt the same. There was an appreciation for everything they did, everything they wore, how they managed to take it off. She twirled, the housecoat fluttering out behind her. Roman stepped in close again, reaching for her hand. She gave it to him, and he placed it over his cock, over his jeans. “You ready?” The contractor asked, not letting her pull her hand away like he had the night before.

“Always.” Fee breathed.

He let her hand go and she knelt between his feet, nuzzling his crotch gently, hands on his thighs as his thumb flicked his zipper up and down. The taller man worked his zipper down as Fee waited patiently between his feet, looking up at him with wide eyes. Once his zipper had been pulled down, she started tugging the heavy denim down his legs, just above his knees. Her fingers traced the line of his cock through his boxers, as the material tented out. 

“Fuck,” Roman groaned. “You haven’t even done anything, and you’re already makin’ me harder than a goddamn rock.”

“Mm, you don’t have to wait too long babe…” Fee whispered, kissing his cock. “I can’t wait to have this thing down my throat.”

“Ophelia…” 

“C’mon Roman, give me what I want, baby… please?”

He hissed as she hooked her thumbs hooked over the band of his boxers and tugged gently, taking great care not to jostle his hard weeping cock. God, that thing was a thing of beauty. Fee sighed, blowing softly on the head, grinning when Roman twitched. She had him in the palm of her hand, she knew that much, and it was always a crazy powertrip that went straight to her head when it happened. “God, Roman. You’re built like a Greek god…”

“Fee, please, enough with the talking-”

“I can’t wait to wrap my lips around it-”

“Ophelia,”

It was all she needed, the pleading, and she opened her mouth and took nearly half of it in before it bumped along the side of her teeth. Roman’s hand found the back of her head, and she braced, swallowing against her gag reflex as his thumb rubbed comfortingly along her temple. She looked up him through her eyelashes, knowing that would only make him wanna facefuck her more. He loved it when he made her cry, she liked it when she choked on his cock. It was a win-win situation. She could already feel his fingertips dig in the back of her head, could feel him pulling her in closer. Fuck. 

“God, Fee you look fuckin’ beautiful,” Roman moaned, one hand on her head, the other on his chest, thumb rubbing over a nipple. “Your lips, Jesus, they’re perfect.”

She could only groan around his cock as she began to bob, pulling back and pushing herself back on it, carefully taking in more and more each time. She was guided by Roman’s absolute fucking paw of a hand, keeping the back of her head warm as he pushed her just a little more each time. 

Ophelia had never taken the entire length of Roman’s dick before, not in the last six months that they’ve been together. He was the biggest out of her boyfriends, with Dean a very close second. She moaned, one of her hands dropping from his thigh to start touching herself over her thong. Roman tutted from above her, giving his hips a weak thrust into her mouth. She gagged, and he pulled back slightly, just enough to let her swallow back some air. “Too much, babe?” He asked her, grinning.

“Never.”

Roman chuckled, pushing her down again. “Good girl.”

They got into a rhythm, and eventually, Ophelia was trying to take more in her mouth, wishing she could make him happy with his entire cock in her mouth one day. Roman was lazily participating, holding her head close, not letting her actually let up off of his cock all while he pushed her down a little more. This was enough, at this moment.

But Ophelia wanted more.

This, of course, was the best time to at least try. She pulled back, pulling off of his cock, a thread of saliva following. “Roman,” She whispered, swallowing as she looked up at him.

“What’s wrong, babe?”

“I want you to facefuck me.”

Roman blinked at her, but his cock didn’t soften at the idea. If anything, it got harder. Fee wrapped her fingers around it and stroked, watching his reaction as he mulled it over. “You… want me to facefuck you?”

“Did I stutter?” She shot, and he grinned, moving to ease her up off of the floor. 

“C’mon.”

He took her by the hand after he tucked his hard cock back in his boxers, and walking with her housecoat and his jeans abandoned on the floor in the living room, Roman and Ophelia went into their bedroom. He turned to her and leaned down, capturing her in a kiss that left her fairly lightheaded. He sat her on the bed and pushed his boxers back down, his cock still dripping precum and some of Fee’s saliva.

“If at any point it’s too much, or you feel like you’ll be sick, you need to hit my stomach twice. I’ll stop, okay?” Roman explained, and she nodded. One of his hands cupped her chin, the other returned to the back of her head. “Open your mouth, honey.”

Ophelia squirmed on the bed, cunt absolutely aching as she opened her mouth for Roman. All she wanted was to make him cum tonight, all she wanted was to make him see stars behind his eyelids when he emptied himself into her throat. He pushed in steadily, and she found that his hand under her chin was anchoring her better than anything else. He continued to push, past their general comfort level, and she gagged softly. He didn’t stop, instead Roman pushed in more, using the off chance for her focus to have shifted to get more of his aching cock into her mouth.

She put her hands instinctively on the top of his thighs and he grunted, her palms hot against his skin. “C’mon babe, you’re so close,” Roman whispered, pulling back slightly before he pushed in again. She nodded, swallowing around his cock as it felt like he was feeding her over four feet of it. When was it going to end? Hadn’t she taken it all in yet?

His cock bumped the back of her throat and she lurched over it slightly, the sensation making her dig her fingers into Roman’s thigh. “There it is.” He moaned, holding his cock there. He wasn’t completely in, but this was much more than she had ever taken before, and he wasn’t going to force her to take much more of it. “You’re okay, Fee, just swallow baby, just swallow…”

He pulled back only slightly, just enough to take the pressure off of her before he thrust in, and Fee moaned weakly around his cock. This was perfect, and with a moan of his own Roman started setting the pace, a steady pace where his cockhead bumped the back of her throat on each thrust in. Fee gripped his thighs, closing her eyes as she focused on breathing, swallowing around his cock whenever she could. 

They weren’t going to last much longer. She had pushed her panties to the side and had her thumb circling her clit while Roman facefucked her. She squirmed, holding onto Roman as she rubbed her clit, choking once when he pushed just a touch further than he had before. He didn't seem to notice, lost in the passion of finding yet another warm hole to fuck after a rough day at work.

“Shit, Fee,” Roman gasped, taking his hand from her chin to rest on her head, the second hand giving him a little more leverage to push Ophelia further along his cock. She choked again, spluttering around his cock, her thumb not stilling for a single second. Lost in the throes of pleasure, both of them reached their peak much sooner than they had imagined. Roman shoved Ophelia’s face right down to the root of his cock as he came with a shout. Fee, on the other hand, spluttered against the sudden intrusion and pinched her clit, cumming only seconds after her boyfriend shot his thick load down her throat.

He let her go, stepping back clumsily as Fee coughed, panting to catch her breath. “Shit,” Roman whispered. “Are you okay?”

At first Ophelia didn’t answer, rubbing her throat slightly before she looked up at him, grinning. “That was amazing, I didn’t think I could ever take your cock that far.”

“You…” Roman trailed off, before he laughed. He stepped out of his boxers, catching the damp spot under his girlfriend. “You came?”

“Just like you did, babe.”

“Mmm, I don’t think so. But I do think you’ll need a shower.”

“Join me?” Fee asked, hopping off the bed as she yanked her panties down her legs.

“Always.” Roman answered with another hungry gaze, and followed the brunette into the bathroom.


End file.
